


Pepper Spray

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Freddy gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Freddy gets it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pepper Spray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoki_Gin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoki_Gin/gifts).



Jake was in a trial against Freddy Krueger, The Nightmare. Absolutely no one liked him, not even the Entity. He had a good feeling about this game though, and searched through a chest. 

Jake was very confused when he pulled out pepper spray and a taser. 

He already knew what to do with these. Jake took them and ran to Claudette, handing her the pepper spray. She got an evil glint in her eyes.

Jake smirked. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Typically she wouldn’t agree to these things, but this was Freddy. Jake grabbed Claudette’s hand and dragged her around until they found the portal to go to the nightmare. 

Almost instantly, Freddy appeared and charged at Claudette, who pepper sprayed him. 

“AH! WHAT THE FUCK?” He put his hands over his face and backed away. “WHAT THE HELL??” 

Jake flipped the taser on, hearing it pop with a satisfied noise. He charged at Freddy and jabbed him in the balls with it, shocking the killer there. 

Freddy shrieked loudly and fell to the ground, curling into a ball. Jake looked at Claudette and chuckled. They knew what he had done to those children, and Quentin. He high-fived her and got the hell out of that trial. 

Their next trial with Freddy, he avoided them like the plague. 


End file.
